


The In Between

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Secret Sanvers Lockdown Writing Challenge, Secret Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62
Collections: Secret Sanvers Mother's Day Writing Challenge





	The In Between

As Maggie was about to leave the precinct from work she saw a kid, younger than a teenager sitting in a nearby office. The young girl’s look on her face showed that what was going on was anything but pleasant.

“Jackson,” Maggie said to the guy at the front desk, “what’s with the kid?”

“Murder-suicide,” said Jackson.

“The kid involved?”

“Nope. She was just present at the scene. Won’t talk to anyone. All we have on her is a name, Avery.”

Maggie nodded. She knew she should just move on and just go home but she felt compelled to go to her. It occurred to her as to why. She’d been no older than the kid when her parents had kicked her out and though it seemed like their situations were far from the same, Maggie understood pre-teens more than that of her peers sometimes.

As she arrived, Maggie took a seat.

“Hi,” said Maggie. “I’m Maggie. You got a name kid?” Logan remained silent. “Jackson say’s your name is Avery.”

Logan sighed. She knew Maggie wasn’t going away any time soon. “That’s my last name.”

“Okay. Do you want to tell me your first name?”

“Logan.”

“That’s a cool name. Can you tell me how old you are, Logan?”

“Twelve.”

“Mind walking me through what happened?”

Logan shrugged. “I don’t know exactly. Mom and dad were fighting. Dad’s been under a lot of stress at work. He’s a psychiatrist and I don’t know he just snapped. He didn’t like the way mom was talking to him so he pulled out his gun. I didn’t even know he had one. I saw him shoot my mom and then himself. I don’t think he saw me since I was upstairs and saw everything.” It seemed to Maggie that Logan was rather talking out loud as she stared out the window. She then turned to Maggie. “What’s going to happen to me?”

“That’s a good question. You sit tight, okay, I’m going to find out for you.”

Logan looked away from Maggie as she left the room.

“Okay, talk to me, Jackson,” Maggie said to him.

“We’re still trying to locate next of kin but as of right now we’ve called CPS. They don’t have any beds available and they won’t be able to pick her up and find a current foster home until tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

Jackson nodded, “so it would seem the only place for her right now would be in a cell.”

“You’re kidding, me.”

“Come on, Sawyer, you know I never joke around.”

Maggie looked to the room where Logan was staring out the window. 

*****

“Sir,” Maggie said to her boss, “I want in on the Avery case.”

“No.”

"No?"

“I’ll be upfront with you Sawyer, the DEO has jurisdiction over the case.”

“Why would the DEO be involved in a murder-suicide, unless…” Her boss stayed silent. “Look sir, whatever my personal feelings are towards the DEO it won’t get in the way of me doing my job. If not working the case, at least allow me to take the kid home with me.”

“Developing maternal instincts, are we Sawyer?”

“I’m just trying to help. Logan responded to me. She hasn’t done that with anyone here. I was able to get her to tell me what happened.”

“You did?”

“Yes sir. Sir please, we can’t let her stay in a cell overnight. At least with me she’ll have some place safe.”

“Fine, I’ll sign off on both. You can take Avery home but you’ll also have to work closely with the DEO.”

“Understood.”

“We’re on a tight edge with them as it is so don’t screw this up.”

“Don’t plan on it.”

“Good. You can go now.”

“Yes sir, thank you.”

*****

Logan placed her new bag down in Maggie’s apartment. It was a one bedroom, one bath place with the door leading into the bedroom, separate from the kitchen and living space. The bag she now had with her carried a week’s worth of new clothes Maggie had bought for her since she couldn’t go home. The place she lived at with her parents had become a crime scene.

“Are you hungry, I could order a pizza if you want.”

“Pizza sounds cool.”

“Any topping in particular?”

“Doesn’t matter. Uh, where can I clean up?”

Maggie pointed to the bathroom she then said, “You can take my bedroom, I’ll make a spot here on the couch.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine. I just want you to feel safe here.”

“Thanks.”

*****

As Alex Danvers walked over the crime scene she looked up and was surprised to see the last person she imagined seeing. “Maggie.”

“Danvers,” Maggie replied.

“What are you, what are you doing here?”

“Just got assigned the Avery case.”

“That’s kind of surprising.”

“Yeah well the daughter has been placed into my custody until CPS can find her a bed.”

“Wow, I just didn’t- I thought…”

Neither of them had to say a word as both knew what the other was thinking. Kids. That had been the whole premise of their break up. Alex wanted them, Maggie didn’t. It was that simple only now it wasn’t so black and white. A kid had entered Maggie’s life, one whom she felt compelled to protect.

“Well I’m happy for you.”

“It’s only temporary.”

“Hey, it’s fine, it’s none of my business.”

“Right.”

*****

It had been a full week and the case had pretty much come to a close. There was nothing the DEO could investigate any longer since there turned out to be nothing alien related about it. The case was exactly as Logan had described, her dad killing her mom and then killing himself. 

In that time Logan had remained with Maggie. One of the first things Maggie had made sure to do was have Logan see a therapist. She’d checked with the school and it had been agreed upon that Logan could take some time off after the traumatic experience she’d gone through. 

Though it would’ve been so easy for Maggie to do it on her own, she enlisted Alex’s help in regards to Logan. CPS still had no room and weren’t able to find a willing foster home. They’d checked in the next district but they were full as well.

While Maggie made it her job to check with CPS, Alex had gone ahead to find out of there were any family members. Logan’s dad had a brother up in Portland but that came to be a dead end since the two had been estranged and he wanted nothing to do with his brother’s kid. There was no one else on her dad’s side. They found her mother’s brother in Chicago but he was barely able to take care of himself so he wasn’t an option. Logan’s maternal grandparents were still alive but in their seventies and so were unable to support her.

*****

“She just can’t seem to catch a break,” Maggie said as she and Alex sat in her apartment late one evening. Logan had already gone to bed.

“I’m sure you’ll figure something out.”

“How, I’m out of options.”

“I’ve seen how you are with her, don’t give up now Mags.”

“I’m not the only one. You’ve been pretty good with her yourself.”

Alex smiled at the compliment. “Well she’s a good kid.”

“Yeah.”

Maggie sighed.

“What?”

“Look, I’m just going to say this and you’ll probably hate me for it but I have to say it anyways.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry. I know the reason we broke up was because of me. The whole kid thing was a huge issue and I never imagined being a mom, I still don’t sometimes but-,”

“It’s because of Logan isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I don’t know, Alex, when I saw her in that precinct, silent and scared I just felt like it was my job to protect her. And I don’t know maybe it’s because she’s not an infant that makes it easier but right now I’m the only parent figure in her life, if that’s what I even am. I don’t know.”

“You are.”

Maggie and Alex turned to see Logan standing near the bookcase.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-,”

Maggie ushered her over, “No it’s okay.”

Logan walked over and took a seat at the table. “I don’t know where I’d be if it weren’t for you, Maggie. No one wanted me except for you. Same for you, Alex.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. You and Maggie have been working so hard together on my parent’s case. You’ve been apart of my life just as much as she has. Guess I owe you guys one, hu?”

“You don’t owe us anything, Logan,” said Maggie. “I’m just glad I could be there for you.”

“Eventually you’re going to have to get rid of me though.”

Maggie looked at Alex and then at the two of them together, “Actually I’ve been thinking about that.” 

*****

A year later the judge placed the papers in front of Alex who signed her name on them. She then passed the papers over to Maggie who signed as well.

The judge smiled, “Congratulations, Ms. Danvers, Ms. Sawyer.”

“So that’s it,” said Logan, “they’re my mom’s now?”

“That’s it. You’re now officially Logan Sawyer-Danvers.”

Logan exhaled and inhaled and smiled. She smiled because she was glad to have dropped her last name 'Avery'. She didn't want to be connected to a murderer and though it had been a name that belonged to her mom, that had only been her married name so she figured there was no harm in not keeping it. 

Her new mom’s smiled as well and took her in a big bear hug. 

“Oh and one more thing,” said the judge. The three of them looked at him, “Happy Mother’s Day to you both.”

Alex and Maggie looked at the date on the form that read ‘May 10th, 2018.’ They’d both completely forgotten about it, the thought hadn’t even crossed their minds. 

“Guess this will be a day we’ll never forget, Danvers,” Maggie said to her fiancé with a smile.

“Never,” Alex replied. Logan stood in between them. “Come on,” she said, “let’s go home.”


End file.
